<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo Mio by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966470">Solo Mio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aged up Miguel Diaz, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Making Up, Minor Angst, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, age gap, insecure Johnny, pec worship, praising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny quiso sorprender a Miguel y fue hasta la universidad donde estudiaba a  recogerlo.El lugar era inmenso, lleno de chicos jóvenes que estaban demasiado atareados en sus teléfonos.El rubio divisó a su novio afuera hablando con un chico.Era rubio, atlético, hermoso y joven, como el un día lo había sido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Diaz/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solo Mio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contiene Smut y aunque en este head canon Miguel tiene la edad del actor que lo interpreta no deja de ser mucho menor que Johnny.Si esto te incomoda , no leas.</p><p>Si te agrada la idea, ¡Bienvenid@!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny quiso sorprender a Miguel y fue hasta la universidad donde estudiaba a  recogerlo.El lugar era inmenso, lleno de chicos jóvenes que estaban demasiado atareados en sus teléfonos.El rubio divisó a su novio afuera hablando con un chico.Era rubio, atlético, hermoso y joven, como el un día lo había sido.</p><p>Iba a irse y dejar que Miguel se regresara con un amigo cuando este lo divisó y fue adonde el con aquel chico.</p><p>"Kyle el es Johnny, Johnny el es Kyle" </p><p>Kyle extendió una mano para dársela a Johnny pero este solo se quedó mirándolo furioso , lleno de celos ¿Porqué Miguel estaría hablando con el? ¿Acaso ya no lo quería? Robby se lo había advertido cuando hicieron su relación publica "Se va a cansar de ti, tu seguirás siendo más viejo y el será joven por mucho tiempo " Miguel quien conocía bien el volátil temperamento de su novio  se despidió del chico y le explicó que Johnny era misofobico y por eso no le daba la mano a nadie.</p><p>*** </p><p>"¿Qué rayos es eso de misofobico? ¿Y porque estabas hablando con el tan cerca?" Johnny le preguntó tenía las manos en el volante.Miguel solo meneo la cabeza.</p><p>"Kyle es mi compañero de laboratorio en microbiología y tuve que decir que eras misofobico lo cual significa que te da miedo los gérmenes para que no se diera cuenta que eres un berrinchudo" </p><p>Aquello era el colmo para Johnny.Tras que estaba con aquel imbecil riendole las gracias también el era el culpable por sentir celos justificados.</p><p>"Bien , si tanto te avergüenzo ya no estés conmigo " Dijo Johnny al llegar al departamento que ahora ambos compartían.</p><p>"No digas eso, yo te amo a ti" Miguel lo agarro por la cintura y se recostó sobre el.Johnny cerro los ojos , quizás había exagerado, sus inseguridades siempre habían estado a flor de piel y no podía evitar sentir temor de perder a Miguel.</p><p>"Lo siento , es que así somos los hombres cuando nos ponemos celosos " </p><p>"Eso es sexy " Miguel le dijo oliendo su cuello y besandolo. El rubio gimio echando la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las caricias de Miguel.</p><p>"¿Crees que aún soy sexy?" </p><p>Miguel lamio un poco más su cuello chupando ahí hasta dejar una marca."Me vuelves loco, desde el día que te vi" Le quitó la camiseta a Johnny mientras lo besaba.Teniendo en cuenta que no podían arrojarse sobre la pared pues  ya habían roto varios plasmas por tener secciones de amor demasiado fogosas .</p><p>"Niño precoz , mirando viejos" </p><p>"No estás viejo,  mira ese cuerpo, esos pectorales y brazos.Yo soy el que debería andar celoso" Miguel le arrancó los jeans con todo y ropa interior dejando al otro desnudo sobre el mueble.Admiro su cuerpo tonificado por el ejercicio, sus pezones color melocotón , abdominales y pecas.Johnny era una obra de arte viviente.</p><p>"Me veo mejor que el tal Kyle" </p><p>Miguel se empezó a reír capturando su boca con la suya."Ya, olvídalo, concentrate en nosotros" </p><p>Miguel masajeo sus pectorales, chupando y mordiendo alrededor de ellos, le encantaba el pecho de Johnny y los sonidos deliciosos que hacía cuando jugaba con estos.</p><p>"Miguel , no soy una chica ,solo métela puedo aguantar lo que sea" </p><p>El menor  no le hizo caso , sabía lo ansioso que era Johnny cuando estaba excitado y también como en algunas ocasiones lo había lastimado sin querer por esa razón. El chico se quitó el pantalón dejando su erección libre. Johnny se lamió los labios , anticipando la sensación del miembro grueso y largo de su pareja.</p><p>El pelinegro  rozo su pene en los labios de Johnny.Dejando las huellas de su humedad en aquella boca caliente y deliciosa que lo esperaba con ansias.</p><p>Johnny dio una lamida tentativa al glande.Miguel dejo escapar un quejido desesperado , necesitaba más , el rubio entendió el mensaje y tomó por completo a Miguel en su garganta,  estimulandose  así mismo con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la base de aquella verga oscura y deliciosa.</p><p>"Sensei..venga , no me quiero venir en su boca " Johnny gimio al oír que Miguel lo llamaba asi.Desde que estaban juntos ya no lo hacía y si sucedía era porque a veces se le escapaba.Habia algo perverso y sexy en aquella forma de decírselo.</p><p>"Quiero que me llenes bien Miguel, me des duro" Johnny jadeo colocando una almohada debajo de su estómago.Miguel le dio una pequeña nalgada antes de buscar el lubricante en la mesa de estar. </p><p>*** </p><p>Los dedos largos de Miguel acariciaban su próstata a un ritmo lento y preciso. Johnny tenía una mancha de líquido preseminal en la almohada, si el chico seguía usando los dedos se iba a correr antes de que este pudiera penetrarlo.</p><p>"¿Esta listo sensei?" Otra vez la palabrita que Miguel sabía lo volvía loco.</p><p>"Si no me lo metes voy a dejarte sin sexo una semana Diaz" </p><p>Dos podían jugar ese juego y al parecer Miguel también se excitaba mucho cuando el lo llamaba por su apellido.</p><p>Miguel se lubrico y retirando los dedos entro en Johnny.El hombre lo apretaba delicioso y se sentía increible , bien cerrado  , como si no lo hubieran hecho en semanas.Miguel beso su cuello y le dijo cuánto lo amaba mientras entraba y salía de el.Los dos hacian el amor sin preocuparse por nada , solo el placer del uno y del otro.</p><p>Johnny se corrió primero apretando los dientes porque los gemidos muy altos "eran de chicas y un hombre de verdad no hace esos ruidos " Miguel se derramó todo dentro de el, besandolo y abrazandolo sin dejar de sostener su cintura.</p><p>"Me dejaste agotado y tengo que estudiar " </p><p>"Eres un nerd, de seguro te sabes ya todo el material o Kyle puede ayudarte" </p><p>Miguel abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar al rubio mencionar al motivo de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron anteriormente. </p><p>"¿Ya no estás molesto ?" </p><p>"No, además quiero vigilarlo más de cerca tu eres mío Diaz, solo mío y de nadie más  " </p><p>Miguel irrumpió en carcajadas y beso a su rubio que aunque era mayor que el mantenía las mismas costumbres de un adolecente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>